


Jusqu'à la fin?

by ddaybluedevil



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaybluedevil/pseuds/ddaybluedevil
Summary: Desdemona and Fixer have a heated argument about what is to be done. The Institute looms on the horizon and Dez is worried about where Fixer's loyalties truly lie.
Relationships: Desdemona/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Kudos: 2





	Jusqu'à la fin?

"Enough! I heard enough.” Desdemona yelled as Fixer came back in after five months of being undercover.

“They want to kill you.” He said, soft as they hid in an alcove above the HQ, "I told them I would come and talk to you. The Railroad, I would talk before the bullets fly."

He had been gone too long, she was mad at him. 

“I want to help them but your son overseeing them. It’s too much, Russell.”

Russ sat down in a pew and sighed. The twilight of autumn peeked through the destroyed Old North Church.

“I met with Patriot. He needs a program breaker and I found it for him.”

“Why didn’t you report back?”

“I had a Courser following me. I couldn’t have him trailing me. I didn’t want another massacre-

Desdemona stopped short. She had told him everything that happened at the Switchboard and how Sam, her Sam, was ripped apart.

“You had a Courser following you? A Courser-you a courser killer?" 

"I told Shaun the exact same thing but listen, you aren't got to like this Dez." He said, pausing as he lit a cigarette, "We had to re-claim synths in Bunker Hill and Diamond City. I had to for them to trust me-it killed me, Dez.” Russell said as she pinned him to the wall.

She breathed heavily as he saw her crying and he couldn't say a thing. Nothing he could say would make this better. 

“I couldn’t break cover-I killed a lot of ours and I keep wondering if this is a noble cause?”

“It is.”

“Is it? 

The bells chimed. Her face was framed with the sunset and her hair looked to be on fire. 

“Is this the lie that we were sold? Do my duty, pay the price.” He whispered, still gripping her close.

“You served?”

“I did.” He said showing his arm to her, she traced around the globe and anchor.

"This tattoo? Why an eagle?" 

“We were a big deal. Your stalling, Lea.”

She laid her head on his shoulder, “I don’t want it to be like this.”

“I know.” He said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close, “I know, Dizzy.”

"I'm sick of waking up and fearing today's the day. Jusqu'à la fin?" She said hoarsely as he held her, firm and caring. 


End file.
